


Is This More

by cami_soul



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Isak Valtersen, Consent, Even is in charge, Hand Jobs, Isak is curious, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay, PWP, Praise Kink, Rentboys, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smutty, Top Even Bech Næsheim, a bit of fluff at the end, did i mention smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cami_soul/pseuds/cami_soul
Summary: Can Isak sell his body to a stranger?  What if it’s a ridiculously good-looking stranger?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My current WIP has a distinct lack of smut right now (who knew I could write a slow burn?) so I needed to release the energy somehow. So this fic was born. Please note the tags and if any of that stuff bothers you, then just give this a pass. This is pure smut and just for fun. I might sneak a tiny bit of fluff in at the end. <3

Isak stood shivering on the street corner questioning his life choices. He was wearing football shorts on a fall evening because he had been told his legs are his best feature, and that ‘they’ always like to see some skin. He pushed his hands into the pocket of his hoodie and thought about what he wanted to do next. 

It had seemed so simple in the light of day. A friend at UiO had told him that some men would pay a lot to have sex with him. That thought had sat at the back of his brain and had kept growing until he couldn’t ignore it any longer. 

So now he found himself on a dark Oslo street corner. He knew he could leave at any time. He didn’t need to go through with this, but . . . He was curious. That’s what it boiled down to. He was curious. What would it feel like to be a purely sexual object? 

A car slowed down and Isak’s heart sped up. The window rolled down and Isak looked inside. The man was old enough to be his father, Isak shook his head no and the car moved on. 

A new car slowed down and rolled down the window. Isak peered into the dim interior. This time the guy looked like he was in his 20’s and fuck he was good looking. He had on a hood so Isak couldn’t tell anything about his hair, but his lips looked soft and pouty. His voice, when he spoke, was deep and snaked down Isak’s spine. “Are you available?” he asked.

This was it, now or never. If Isak said no to this fine fucking specimen, then there was no way he was ever going to go through with this. Before he could think twice about it, Isak found himself nodding and saying, “yes.” Isak couldn’t make out the color of the other man’s eyes, but they were still striking. Compelling. 

“Get in then,” the man popped the lock on the door. Isak gratefully sank into the warm interior. “I want you for the whole night. Will that be a problem?” he asked.

Isak nodded yes again. He seemed awfully polite. Was that how these things usually went? He had thought it might be rougher in general. 

“What’s your name?” the man asked.

“Isak,” Isak answered before remembering that he probably should have used a fake name. Damn! Next time he would have to remember to use a fake name.

The man’s eyes flicked over Isak’s face. “I’m Even,” he said. “So, Isak, does 2000 for the night work for you?” 

“Yeah,” Isak said in a small breathy voice that he didn’t even recognize. 

“Good,” Even said and then he put the car in gear and started driving. 

They were both silent during the drive. Isak had no idea what Even was thinking but he was mostly trying not to freak out. It was an odd combination Isak was feeling, he was simultaneously nauseous and aroused. As nervous as he was right now, there was no denying he was hard at the thought of sex with this guy. 

Before long they were parking and walking down the block to an apartment building. Isak followed Even up three flights of stairs. Then they were entering his apartment. Isak pushed his shoes off but left on his hoodie, while Even hung up his jacket and took off his shoes. It turns out Even had amazing hair, long and blond and poufy. And his eyes turned out to be blue, the clear blue of a perfect summer day.

“Do you want a drink?” Even asked in that deep rumbly voice of his. 

Isak thought a drink might make him throw up so he shook his head no. He stared down at the floor underneath his feet. 

“You can always change your mind you know. You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” Even said softly. 

Isak whipped his head up to look in his eyes, “No. No, I want to . . . I’m just nervous.”

“Ok, then,” Even let out the breath he was holding and came closer. “I’ll help you relax then. I’ll take care of you, Isak,” He whispered in Isak’s ear. Isak’s heart rate went up and he closed his eyes, overwhelmed by how Even turned him on. 

Even laced their hands together and gently tugged him down the hallway and into the bedroom. He turned on the light before he pulled Isak into the center of the room and then let his hand go. Then he went and sat on the end of the bed, facing Isak. Isak nervously shoved his hands back into his pockets. 

“Take off your clothes,” Even whispered.

Isak’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. “Wha . . . What?” he gasped.

“You heard me, Isak,” Even’s voice was darker this time, firmer. 

Isak’s stomach dropped and he had to clench his hands to stop their trembling. He had imagined this entirely differently. The room was supposed to be dark and Even was supposed to be kissing him and pulling his clothes off for him. He looked at Even and met his eyes. Even looked back and raised one eyebrow. Isak grabbed the waistband of his hoodie and then he was tugging it over his head and tossing it on the floor. He bit his lip and looked back up at Even, peaking at him through his lashes. He hadn’t been wearing a shirt so now his bare chest was revealed. His nipples were pink and hard and there was a trail of soft hair, slightly darker than on his head, leading from his belly button into his shorts. 

“Fuck,” Even huffed. He took a deep breath, then ordered, “Keep going.” Isak ran his fingertips along the elastic of the waistband, stalling because he knew once he was down to his boxer briefs Even would be able to see just how hard he was. “Stop teasing,” Even hissed. 

Gathering up all of his courage, Isak shoved his shorts down and kicked them off his legs pulling his socks off along with them. He stood back up and self-consciously put his hands in front of his groin. He spent several minutes examining the rug under his toes before finally lifting his eyes to meet Even’s.

Even’s blue eyes were fiery, his lips were parted and he was breathing heavily. He licked his lips. “Isak,” he demanded, “put your hands behind your back.”

A surge of desire swept through Isak at Even’s command. “Oh, God!” he breathed, then he moved his hands to the small of his back. He focused his eyes on the wall behind Even’s head. He could feel his cock growing harder while Even’s gaze was on him. 

“It looks like you’re enjoying yourself,” Even observed in his deep voice. A small whine escaped Isak’s throat in response. “Come here, Baby” Even ordered lowly.

Without stopping to think, Isak’s steps took him over to Even. Even spread his knees and pulled Isak in between them. He rested his hands on Isak’s hips, his thumbs stroking his hip bones. Even was still fully dressed and his clothing made Isak feel even more exposed.

Even took one hand and traced the outline of Isak’s dick through the fabric, swirling his fingertips around the tip and feeling the damp spot where Isak had been leaking. A strangled moan left Isak’s throat as Even stroked him. “You like this,” Even said, a little wonder creeping into his voice. He leaned forward and nuzzled his nose and lips into Isak’s belly. Reflexively, Isak threaded his fingers through Even’s hair to keep him there. “Sweet, so sweet,” Even murmured against his skin, “my sweet Baby.” 

Even lifted his head and took hold of Isak’s hands, kissing both palms before placing them on Isak’s own hips. “Bare yourself . . . for me, Baby,” Even instructed. 

Then he dropped his hands to the mattress and leaned back. His focused attention gave Isak courage and he hooked his thumbs under the elastic. Slowly, oh so slowly, he pulled the fabric down revealing inch after inch of bare skin, his cock bouncing when it was finally set free. Isak fully aroused and exposed to this man’s gaze. “Fucking perfect,” Even said under his breath. “Come up here,” Even pulled Isak up to straddle his lap.

Isak dropped his forehead to rest against Even’s shoulder. His nudity was magnified by every brush of Even’s clothing. The coarse fabric of Even’s jeans rubbed against the tender skin of Isak’s inner thighs and balls arousing him even more. Even ran his hands all over Isak’s back, his arms, his legs, seemingly memorizing every inch. When he started caressing the soft skin of Isak’s ass, Isak concentrated on breathing, puffing hot breaths onto the skin of Even’s neck. 

“How many times do you think I can make you come?” Even whispered. Isak moaned and rocked his hips restlessly. Louder this time, he repeated, “No, really. How many times do you think I can make you come?” 

“What? What are you . . .” Isak couldn’t think straight, he couldn’t make his brain work properly. 

“One? Two? Five? Make a guess, Isak. You’re a young man. How many?” Even pushed, his hands still caressing and squeezing Isak’s ass.

“Oh, God! I don’t . . .” Isak’s hands clutched at Even’s shoulders while he breathed into his neck. 

“Come on, Isak. How many times?” Even urged dipping his head to lick behind Isak’s ear. 

“One? Two? I don’t know!” Isak wailed, rocking his hips faster, seeking friction. 

Even tightened his hands on Isak’s hips, stilling his movement, “I say three times. Do you think I can do it?” 

“Ah! Fuck! Need,” Isak cried out desperately. 

Even gently took hold of Isak’s hands and moved them from his shoulders to behind Isak’s back, resting right above the curve of his ass. He held them there with one hand, and with the other, he tenderly cupped Isak’s cheek. “Three times? Do you think I can make you come three times?” Even asked, his eyes lit with passion. 

“Yes? No? I don’t know,” Isak shifted restlessly against Even’s restraining hands. 

“I can, Isak,” Even brought his mouth to hover above Isak’s and they were breathing into each other’s mouths. “I will!” at last, Even kissed him. Their kiss was hot and wet and full of tongues and teeth. It was messy and wild and unrestrained. 

Even kept Isak’s hands pinned behind his back and it felt so good. Isak couldn’t do anything else but accept the pleasure Even was giving him, and it was so freeing. And when Even dropped his free hand down to encircle Isak’s prick, he thought he might actually die from the bliss. Even stroked him quickly, twisting his hand every time he reached the head of Isak’s cock. It felt so good, Isak thrust his hips up into Even’s touch. “Fuck! Yes! More,” he panted. He could feel the ache intensifying in his balls and at the base of his cock. So close, he was almost there. Even broke their kiss and started sucking on Isak’s neck while speeding up his stroke, and Isak tipped over the edge. “Yes! Oh, Yes,” he cried out, shooting all over Even’s hand and both of their stomachs. 

“Fuck, you’re hot when you come!” Even gathered Isak in his arms and pressed them together, heedless of the cum smearing between them. “That’s one!” he pressed a smile into Isak’s neck. Isak was limp in his arms as he came down from his orgasm. 

After a few minutes, Even turned their bodies and lay Isak down on the bed, his legs hanging off the edge. He gave Isak a quick kiss, “Be right back.” Even got up off the bed and stripped off his t-shirt. He left the room and returned quickly carrying a warm, wet cloth. He tenderly wiped Isak’s stomach clean, then gently his cock and balls being careful of Isak’s sensitivity. Lastly, he dipped the cloth between Isak’s cheeks and ran it over his asshole. Isak blushed and squirmed over this intimate care, but he didn’t object. 

Even left again for a moment and when he returned, he was wearing only his boxers. He put his hands under Isak’s arms and lifted him onto the center of the bed. Then he pulled Isak into his arms and started caressing him and kissing him again. His pace was unhurried but relentless. It seemed that no part of Isak would remain untouched or unkissed tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, smutty, smut!! You have been warned.

As a result of Even’s kisses and touches, arousal started to curl in Isak’s belly once again. He started to kiss back, tangling his tongue with Even’s and stroking his hands wherever he could reach. Even was whispering between kisses, “So perfect . . . so sweet . . . beautiful boy . . . so good.” Isak felt his cheeks warm from all of this praise. He pulled his head away and ducked it into Even’s shoulder. “Fuck, you’re delicious, Baby!” Even pulled his face back up and pressed a deep kiss into his mouth. “Roll over,” he murmured, rolling Isak over onto his stomach. 

Isak felt a thrill run through him at not being able to see Even and wondering what he had in mind now. He didn’t have to wonder for long because he felt Even’s hands on his thighs, pushing them apart. He then pushed behind his knees, bending them and spreading him even more. Even’s big warm hands settled on Isak’s ass cheeks and he ran his thumbs along his crease. Isak’s breath started coming out in short little pants while he waited for Even’s next move.

Even’s warm breath skated across Isak’s ass right before soft lips and a wet tongue blazed a path across it. Isak moaned as Even used his thumbs to spread his ass open and Even’s mouth dipped lower and lower. Isak cried out when Even’s lips and tongue reached the sensitive skin of his opening. Even flicked his tongue over and over on the tightly furled skin. “Yesyesyes!” Isak panted, and he pushed up with his knees so he could press his ass back onto Even’s face. His fists were twisted in the duvet and his cock was already hard and leaking again. “Please, please . . .” Isak begged without having any idea what he was begging for. 

Even seemed to know exactly what he needed and so he stiffened his tongue and pushed the tip inside. Isak cried out a litany of “Yes, God’s” as Even fucked Isak’s ass with his tongue. Even pulled away and Isak wailed, “No, no, no, no! Please! Even! Don’t stop!” 

“Don’t worry, Baby, I’ll take care of you,” Even nuzzled his face next to where Isak had his smooched into the duvet. “Keep your pretty ass up for me,” he instructed. Isak’s face burned at Even’s bold instructions.

Isak heard Even rustling around in a drawer and then he felt the mattress dip with his weight again. He heard the snick of a bottle cap, Even pushed his cheeks apart with one hand and then cool slick fingers were tracing over his asshole. A finger pushed in slow and steady making Isak’s back arch with the familiar pleasure/burn. Even paused when his finger was fully buried and then he began to withdraw it equally slowly. Isak whined, trying to push back onto Even’s finger. When he finally slid his finger back in, Even wiggled it around a bit. He chuckled when he brushed against Isak’s prostate and Isak cried out. “There we go,” Even smirked. Even slid in a second finger, making Isak feel so full. “Is that good, Baby?” Even crooned, as he slowly fucked his fingers in and out of Isak’s ass, brushing that little bundle of nerves each time. 

“Yes! Fuck, don’t stop! Fuck, yes!” Isak gasped out. Even’s fingers felt so good inside him, firing off all of those nerve endings. The pleasure was hard to describe, kind of like scratching a very deep itch. His cock was so hard, it bounced against his stomach when he rocked his hips back. It was leaking copiously, a big damp spot forming underneath him. His balls were tight and his dick ached, he reached a hand down to give himself some relief. 

Before his hand could reach his dick, Even’s hand stopped him and pulled his hand back up near his head. Even leaned over his back and whispered in his ear, “Not yet, Baby. I’m having too much fun playing with your ass.” His deep chuckle filled Isak’s senses as his fingers continued their slow determined thrusting. Isak whined in response. “Can you be good and wait for me, Baby?” Even asked in his ear. Isak nodded furiously, tightening his grip in the duvet and pushing his hips back against Even’s hand. 

Even kissed his way down his spine all the while driving Isak wild with the slow movement of his fingers. “You’re so fucking perfect,” Even reached the base of his spine and licked. Isak arched his back, even more, tilting his ass up as high as he could. “Fuck you’re so pretty with your ass in the air for me!” Even pulled his fingers out all the way, making Isak whine at the loss. 

“PleasepleaseneedfuckneedEven,” Isak babbled trying to push his ass back to Even’s hand. His whole body was one big aching nerve bundle. He was reduced to a creature ruled by want and need. Even slid his fingers back in and the pleasure sparked again. Building and building, his balls tight and aching the fingers in his ass stroking just where he needed it. He was close, so fucking close! He wanted to come so badly but he had promised Even. He tried to think of something else, anything else to distract himself, but all he could think about was Even’s long pale fingers plunging over and over again into his tight pink hole. “Even! Gonna come. Can’t . . . need to!” Isak panted.

Even pulled his fingers out swiftly and laid down next to Isak. “Not yet, Baby, not yet,” he whispered in Isak’s ear.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Isak cried as his hips rocked back onto nothing and his empty asshole clenched rhythmically . . . but he didn’t come. He held it off. He was sure he looked a mess, his back arched, ass in the air and wet and dripping everywhere. 

Even was petting his hair and whispering, “Good boy . . . so good . . . so sweet . . . so good for me.” He stroked a hand gently up and down Isak’s back until he was had come down from the edge. “Roll over on your back for me. There’s a good boy,” Even instructed quietly. 

Isak moved slowly, feeling shaky. He turned and lay on his back, grimacing when his back landed on the wet spot he had made, but he didn’t complain to Even. He lay there with his hands clenched and his cock hard and red and bobbing against his stomach. It felt obscene, his need exposed so entirely. 

He flicked a worried gaze up to Even, but the other man was smiling down at him with what could only be called adoration. “So perfect, Isak! Such a good boy for me!” He praised. Isak felt something warm and tender blooming in his chest, alongside all of the aching want. “Put your hands behind your head,” Even was giving more instructions. And when Isak bent his elbows and rested his hands behind his head, Even gave him more praise, “That’s it, Isak.” “Now, bend your knees and spread your legs as wide as you can,” Even added. 

Isak followed Even’s directions slowly. He bent his knees and pulled his feet up close to his ass, then he pushed his legs apart and let his knees fall wide, as far as they could. Fuck! Isak fought against the urge to close his legs. He felt so exposed like this, nothing to cover him, nowhere to hide, spread wide open. More exposed than he had even with his ass in the air. 

“You are fucking perfect, Baby,” Even praised. He knelt next to Isak and ran his hands down his chest and stomach, making Isak tremble with need again. He moved his hands back up to Isak’s nipples plucking and pinching them. Going harder as Isak started moaning and squirming beneath his touch. Isak’s hard dick bounced against his stomach as he twisted. “Like that do you?” Even asked with an unholy grin. Isak panted and made little growling noises at the back of his throat. 

Even moved to kneel between Isak’s spread legs. He rested his hands on Isak’s legs and then pushed gently, spreading them even further. “Maybe another time we can tie you down, all spread open for me? Hmm?” he suggested. Isak’s head buzzed, his heart pounding so hard at the thought of being tied up for Even. All he could do was moan and nod in response. “We’ll save that, though. Not sure you could handle that tonight,” Even gave a dark chuckle at that thought. Even turned his head and nuzzled his face against the tender skin of Isak’s inner thigh, “Now, you have been a very good boy for me and you deserve a reward.” He nibbled lightly at the sensitive skin soothing it with his tongue right afterward. 

The sharp bite of Even’s teeth and the warm wet swipe of his tongue, along with the feather soft tickle of his hair was slowly driving Isak over the edge. He was quickly getting to that place where he couldn’t think, again. Oh god, Even’s mouth was slowly traveling lower and lower! And then his face was nuzzling at the tight skin of Isak’s balls. ‘Fuck! This was how he was going to die!’ was his only thought as Even’s warm mouth sucked on his balls. Even moaned around his mouthful and the vibrations intensified Isak’s pleasure. 

Even let go with a pop and lifted his head to look into Isak’s glazed eyes. “What do you want for your reward, Baby?” Even traced lightly along Isak’s thighs while he spoke. 

Isak wanted to scream, ‘Anything! Do anything you want to me!’ But he couldn’t seem to make his voice work and it just came out as an undignified squeak. 

“Do you want your dick in my mouth, Baby?” Even’s voice dropped even lower and his eyes were locked on Isak’s. “Do you want me to suck on your dick and you come down my throat?”

“Fuck!” burst out of Isak’s throat and his hips arched up off the bed, at this rate he was going to come before Even even touched his cock! 

Even gripped Isak’s hips tightly and held him down to the bed. “Is that a yes, Baby? Give me at least a nod,” Even’s voice was husky and rough. 

Isak nodded frantically, trying to move his hips but held tight in Even’s grip. 

Even nodded in return and then in slow motion, he lowered his mouth. When he reached the tip, he stuck his tongue out and slowly lapped up the leaking pre-come. Isak whimpered as Even slowly licked his way around the tip, before flicking his tongue at the underside of the head. “Ah, ah, ah!” Isak panted. Wanting so bad to thrust, needing to move, but being held firm! Even licked up and down the shaft, getting it all wet and sloppy. Then he finally lowered his mouth onto Isak’s dick. Even’s soft wet heat engulfed Isak’s oversensitive cock, and then he sucked. Hard! 

Isak screamed as his orgasm overwhelmed him, and then he was coming and coming. Shooting his cum down Even’s throat. Even kept sucking and his hand was stroking, and Isak’s orgasm went on and on. Fuck, he had never come like this! It was almost too much! As the pleasure ebbed he became aware of his surroundings once again. Even was still between his legs and he was tenderly licking Isak’s dick clean. He even placed a gentle kiss on the head before moving back up the bed to pull Isak into his arms. 

Lassitude filled Isak’s limbs, and he wasn’t sure he could move. But it didn’t matter because Even pulled him into his arms and arranged Isak’s arms and legs just the way he wanted. Isak’s head was pillowed on Even’s chest. His arms were wrapped around him and their legs were tangled together. Even stroked his hair and Isak started to feel very sleepy. 

Even dragged the duvet up to cover them. “Rest now, Baby,” he whispered into Isak’s hair. “We’re not done yet, and you’re going to need your energy.” Isak fell asleep to the deep rumble of Even’s laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, realized my money was way off! Edited from 200 to 2000. Isak is no cheap fuck! C-


End file.
